Twilight: The First Day of Forks Kindergarten
by Mrs. Snape08
Summary: Bella Cullen is starting kindergarten, although she is wiser than other five year olds. What happens when She encounters Eddy Cullen on her first day? What will happen when the "No-mads" want to play on the playground with kindergarteners? A bit OOC.


**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Disney, or Edward Cullen. :(**

**Title: Twilight: The First Day of Forks Kindergarten**

My Mum, Renee, drove me to the bus stop with my Disney tunes jacked up on the radio. It was a rainy day here, just like every other day. My lunch was packed, and I had my lucky Hello-Kitty backpack.

"Bella, sweetheart, you don't have to go to school today. You could just stay home with me." Mum looked at me, hoping I'd stay home with her. It was the first day we would be separated for any length of time.

"I'll be fine, Mum," I lied.

"Alright, honey. Be safe, and I love you."

I told her I loved her, too, and got out of our beat up red truck. I had called it "The Thing" when I was younger, and it fit. It was a few more steps to the bus stop, and I skipped along the sidewalk until I came to the red sign. After a few moments of watching the clouds, the yellow bus screeched and pulled up to where I was standing.

I got on the bus, and the driver winked at me.

My daddy, Charlie, is the bus driver to the good people of Forks. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face, but ever since Mum told me that'd he'd be living somewhere else from now on, it just became a habit around her. I hugged Charlie and walked down the bus aisle.

There were loud kids filling up the seats, and it made it hard to find a spot to sit. I searched for a safe choice of seat. There was this girl who was chewing gum and talking obnoxiously loud, and told everyone she encountered that her name was Jessica, but you could call her Jessie. I tried to move past her quickly, and forgetting my balance issues, tripped in the middle of the bus. Everyone was laughing, and I turned apple red.

I stood up, brushed myself off, and check for injury. Seeing there was none, I proceeded to a shy girl with curly, brown hair sitting in the window seat on the next row. I looked at her pleadingly. She smiled, and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Angie."

"I'm, er, Bella," I said a little insecurely. Had she seen me fall?

"Whose class are you going to be in? I'm in Mr. Clapp's class." She seemed friendly enough.

"Me, too. Um, your shoes are untied."

"Oh, thanks!" She stuck her foot in the seat to correct it. I decided I would try to stick with Angie for the rest of today, to avoid being alone. She didn't say much after that. I liked the fact she didn't have to fill the silence between us with constant chatter. I glanced up the rows of seats, and took note of the rest of the kids here. Color coordinately dressed kids with missing front teeth filled the seats, and they were so far unmussed. Closer inspection concluded that there was drool on their faces and crumbs on their chins. Great, I thought to myself. I hated messy kids.

And as the bus pulled up in front of Forks Elementary, I saw them.

The boy and girl in the first seat were holding hands, like they were scared or they had a crush on each other. The blond boy was bundled up in a red scarf, oddly. The tiny girl had on a fancy red jumper, and had short black hair.

The second seat held a bully looking boy with short hair, and a blond headed girl who was so cute, it would make adults cry. I bet she whined and got whatever she wanted.

The next row held only one child. This last boy had messed up hair, although it was tidy in it's own way. He was looking out the window, and was waiting for the bus to unload. He turned in my direction, and I shifted my gaze back to Angie. He looked unsatisfied with whatever he was searching for, and continued his window staring, mumbling to himself something like, " Kids on the bus must be too loud…"

They were neat and bathed. Their clothes weren't from the Wal-Mart kid's section, either. Their clothes were from the mall. I looked down at my own selections. Renee struggled to support both of us. Didn't seem fair, but that is how life usually worked.

"Angie, who are _they_?" I pointed at the group of strangers.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. My dad told me they just moved here over the summer." She said this matter-of-factly. Who would want to move here, I thought to myself.

**A/N: Okay, so they are a bit OOC, and it doesn't exactly follow the first chapter of Twilight, but I know what I'm doing! (I think.) R&R, pwease. :)**

**Mrs. Snape08**


End file.
